


Maximum Overdrive: Chaos Squad Edition

by SnowyDawn17



Series: The Chaos Squad Archives [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), first fic ft. the Chaos Squad, iruma and momota don't actually talk to each other in this so no friendship tag for them, it's really short but beq told me to upload so here we are, its such a short fic oh god, oh yeah, typing oma for the proper tags actually killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDawn17/pseuds/SnowyDawn17
Summary: Toujou, Ouma, Momota, and Iruma steal a car.





	Maximum Overdrive: Chaos Squad Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly while discussing a possible HPA au with my friend and was convinced to upload it. Now here we are.

"GO GO GO!!" Ouma screams, laughing as they bolt through the dark parking lot. He does not look back, but Iruma does, cackling as she glances back to watch Sakakura and his accompanying security officers try to squeeze through the closely packed cars of the faculty lot. 

Momota takes up the rear, his larger build preventing him from slipping through like Ouma and Iruma; he lets out a string of curses as he stumbles into a landing after failing to mimic Kirumi's own graceful vault and slide over a car's hood. 

"Do any of us even know how to fuckin' drive?!"

Iruma answered with a long string of boasting about her intellect that boiled down to a strong "no", though she was willing to learn on the fly, and a louder laugh from Ouma that promised imminent damage to both car and passenger if he was allowed behind the wheel - Kirumi made a mental note to never allow him near the driver's seat, ever - which left herself and Momota, who had asked the question in the first place and therefore was likely to also be in the "no" category. "I am no Ultimate Chauffeur," she said calmly, speaking loud enough that her voice would carry back to the others, "but I have, on occasion, driven clients upon request." 

Ouma let out a small cheer (and most likely a compliment about "mom"; while she did not hear it herself, Kirumi would be willing to bet her life on it) and pulled something out of his pocket, glinting silver in the moonlight.

"When the hell'd ya snag some asswipe's keys, ya lyin' little a-"  
"MOM CATCH!" he said cheerily, cutting off Iruma's reused insult with a grin. Kirumi bristled internally at the nickname - did "Mom" count as a nickname? She had never been given one before - but obliged, heels making a dull thud as she pushed off another hood to jump up and pluck the keys out of the air, landing gracefully without breaking stride. She examined the keys for a moment before pressing the button to unlock the car. Luck was on their side; it was only a 7 or so rows over, and from what Kirumi could see would easily seat them all. 

43 seconds or so later found Ouma and Iruma pulling open the doors and throwing themselves inside (the back and shotgun seats, respectively); Momota followed Ouma into the back seats and slammed the door shut as Kirumi entered the car herself, securing her seatbelt and starting up the car. "Does everyone have their seatbelts on?" she asked, adjusting the rearview mirrors to check their pursuers' progress.  
Iruma and Momota complied with no complaints, though Ouma whined. "Ouma-san I am not driving anywhere unless y-"

"I got 'im, I got 'im-" Momota cut in, leaning over to grab Ouma's seatbelt. The smaller boy had nowhere to run in the small car and, after a moment or two of trying to fight it, gave into his fate with a strong pout and the promise of crocodile tears in his eyes. Before he could start a whole production, however, Kirumi nodded. 

"Good."

And then she put the car into reverse, slammed on the gas, and winced at the skidmarks she knew she was leaving as the occupants of the car started screaming.


End file.
